Norman Bates
'''Norman Bates' est l'antagoniste éponyme de la série télévisée Bates Motel. Il est le fils cadet de Norma Louise Bates, le petit frère de Dylan Massett, le neveu de Caleb Calhoun, le beau-frère d'Emma Decody et l'oncle de Katherine ; alias « Katie ». Norman garçon de 18 ans intelligent, calme, marrant, charmant et quelquefois timide qui a un lien très proche et intense avec sa mère Norma Bates. Norman est d'abord réticent à recommencer sa vie dans une nouvelle ville, mais il change rapidement d'avis puisqu'il peut voler de ses propres ailes. Norman se transforme au fur et à mesure des épisodes pour devenir le personnage iconique décrit dans l'oeuvre de Robert Bloch et de l'adaptation cinématographique d'Alfred Hitchcock, Psychose. Biographie Histoire Norman vivait en Arizona avec ses parents, Norma et Sam Bates. Norman tua Sam après une violente dispute avec sa mère, mais il ne se souvint pas des évènements. Norma camoufla le crime en accident dans le garage avec une étagère pleine d'outils et de pots de peinture qui lui serait tombé dessus. Saison 1 Au bout de 6 mois et après que Norman ait trouvé le corps de son père écrasé par une étagère dans le garge, les deux Bates restants partent pour White Pine Bay. Là-bas, ils veulent recommencer une nouvelle vie en rachetant le Bates Motel . Très vite, il se lie d'amitié avec Bradley Martin et Emma Decody. L'ancien gérant du motel, Keith Summers, considérant que le motel est toujours son motel, viole Norma dans sa maison alors que Norman, entraîné par Bradley, est à une soirée. Norman la sauve, mais hors d'elle elle le tue. Norman et Norma camoufle du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mais sont quand même suspectés par le sherif de la ville, Alex Romero. (First You Dream, Then You Die) Un jour, Dylan Massett arrive au Bates Motel, disant qu'il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. La nuit, Dylan reçoit un appel de Norma, qui est appelée sur son téléphone "la Salope". Norman voit ça, et ils se battent. Dylan bat facilement Norman, lui dit d'arrêter, se retourne, et Norman, en plein black out, tente de le tuer, heureusement Dylan l'évite. Norman garde deux symboles de la mort de Keith Summers: sa ceinture et le journal de Jiao (trouvé sous le tapis de la cahbre 4). Pendant que Norman et Emma travaillent ensemble sur un projet scolaire, elle trouve le journal. Plus tard elle fait des recherches et trouve l'un des endroits dessiné dans le journal. Pendant qu'ils enquêtent, Emma embrasse Norman. Ils trouvent aussi un champ de marijuana (celui où Dylan travaille), où ils sont chassés par deux hommes armés. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) En classe, Norman hallucine et sa prof, Miss Watson, l'emmène à l'hôpital. Norma lui rend visite et elle le ramène au motel très vite. Chez lui, Norman regarde sous le lit et réalise que la ceinture de Keith n'est plus là. Il l'avoue à sa mère, ce qui l'inquiète. Elle lui dit plus tard que Zack Shelby lui a promis de les aider. Il 'avertit que Shelby est dangereux, mais elle l'ignore. Norman et Emma veulent continuer à enquêter sur le mystérieux carnet de croquis. Cette nuit Norman voit Norma dans sa chambre, qui lui dit d'aller récupérer la ceinture de Keith chez Shelby. Il s'y rend, ne la trouve pas mais voit dans sa cave Jiao, la fille à qui appartient le carnet. (What's Wrong With Norman) Norman entend Shelby rentrer chez lui, et essaye de s'échapper. Dylan distrait Shelby, laissant ainsi du temps à Norman pour partir., and tried to escape in a panic. Norman refuse plus tard d'admettre à Dylan d'être allé chez Shelby. Norman dit à Norma tout sur Jiao et la ceinture et Norma lui répond que parfois lui voit et entend des choses qui n'existent pas. Norman part après pêcher avec Shelby mais Shelby est appelé pour enquêter sur la main de Keith retrouvée dans le Lac. Norman dit tout à Dylan sur Keith et Jiao; Dylan lui promet de l'aider. Bradley lui envoie un message Dylan lui conseille d'aller chez elle et ils finissent par coucher ensemble. (Trust Me) Norma est arrêté pour le meurtre de Keith Summers est Noman va la voir. Dylan lui demande de venir vivre avec lui. Emma et Norman trouvent la fille qui était dans la cave de Shelby sur le bateau de Keith Summer et l'amènent au motel. (Ocean View) Dylan et Norman trouvent la ceinture de Keith et la jettent dans le lac. Shelby pendant ce temps trouve Jiao au motel et attaque Norma. Norman se jette sur lui et Dylan finit par le tuer. Norma révèle la vérité sur la mort de Sam Bates à Dylan, qui se résout rester vivre dans le motel avec eux. (The Truth) Norman devient proche d'un chien qu'il baptise Juno. Il se rend chez Bradley et lui dit qu'il l'aime, mais elle lui répond qu'elle est désolée mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. En rentrant chez lui, il voit Juno se faire percuter par une voiture. (The Man in Number 9) Le père d'Emma parle à Norman de la taxidermie après que Norman lui ait apporté son chien mort. Sur la demande du proviseur de l'école, Norma et Norman vont voir un psychologue, qui suggère à Norman de moins surprotéger son fils. (A Boy and His Dog) Norman et Emma décident d'aller au bal d'hiver en tant qu'amis. Durant la dance, Norman n'arrête pas de regarder Bradley, ce qui brise le coeur de Emma qui part et le petit ami de Bradley, Richard, le frappe. En trouvant Norman sous la pluie, Blaire Watson lui offre de l'emmener chez elle en voiture, pour le soigner selon elle. Ensuite elle va dans sa chambre pour se changer en laissant "accidentellement" la porte ouverte, ce qui permet à Norman de tout voir. Une hallucination de Norma affirme à Norman que Blaire Watson est en train de le séduire et qu'il sait quoi faire. Plus tard on le voit courir sous la pluie et Norma le prend dans sa voiture pour le ramener au motel. Il lui dit que Blaire Watson était sensée le reconduire mais qu'il ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'il avait fait avant de courir sous la pluie. On voit alors le corps de Blaire Watson sur le sol et on lui a tranché la gorge. (Midnight) Saison 2 Quatre mois ont passés depuis la mort de Blaire Watson. Norma commence à s'inquiéter au sujet de Norman, qui passe son temps à faire de la taxidermie et qui est obsédé par Blaire Watson et son meurtre non résolu. Il va souvent au cimetière sur sa tombe. Durant une de ses visites Norman voit un vieil homme sur la tombe et prend une photo de lui (il suppose qu'il pourrait être l'assassin de Miss Watson). Il montre la photo au Sheriff Romero, qui saute sur l'opportunité pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait durant la nuit du meurtre. Après que Bradley ait tué Gil Turner, elle se rend chez Norman pour lui demander de l'aide. (Gone But Not Forgotten) '' Norman cache Bradley dans la cave du motel, où elle avoue avoir tué Gil. Quand un certain Kyle est arrêté après qu'on ait trouvé son sperme sur Blaire Watson, un autre sperme non identifié est aussi trouvé. Norman veut passer une audition pour une comédie musicale avec sa mère mais c'est au même moment que quand il doit conduire Bradley à l'arrêt de bus pour qu'elle parte pour prendre un nouveau départ.Il demande donc à Dylan de le faire à sa place. ''(Shadow of a Doubt) While helping out with the community musical, Norman made a new friend, Cody Brennan. When Dylan defended Caleb to Norma, she claimed that he repeatedly raped her during their childhood. Norman tackled Dylan to the ground until Norma intervened by ultimately revealing that Caleb was Dylan's father. (Caleb) In the aftermath of Norma's revelation, Norman's imagining of her rape by Caleb put him in a blank trance and led him to Caleb's motel room. His fractured psyche caused him to lash out at Caleb in Norma's persona. Caleb hit him and left the motel room. Cody picked up Norman, who initilly came out of his trance, but didn't remember anything. (Check-Out) Norman admitted to Cody about having had similar blackouts in the past. She took Norman to her secret tree house, where they had sex. (The Escape Artist) Norman and Cody encountered Gunner and Emma on a day out at the lake. The four of them went swimming, and Cody, Gunner, and Norman decided to swing into the water on a rope. After Emma nearly drowned while attempting this, the swim ended as Norman berated Gunner. Norman had another blackout while with Cody. A worried Cody told Emma, who informed Norma when Norman was about to get his driver's license. Worried, Norma prevented him from getting his license by revealing this fact (as it would be unsafe for him to black out while driving). Norma drove Norman home, and he made her pull over to let him out. He angrily told her that he was walking home, and she accepted this. He went to Cody's house and their heated discussion woke her father, who became abusive with her. Norman accidently pushed him down the stairs to their basement, breaking his neck and killing him. (Plunge) Norman was questioned about Mr. Brennan's death and his DNA was taken for processing. Before she left to go live with her aunt in Indiana, Cody told Norman that Norma was hiding something from him and he must get answers from her. Norman was released as the death was ruled an accident, but Romero later learns that Norman's DNA matched the semen found earlier from Blaire Watson's body. (Presumed Innocent) Norman became distant with Norma. He yelled that their relationship had changed and would never be the same. While Norma was with George, Norman was abducted by an intruder. (Meltdown) Nick Ford's henchmen kept Norman in a hot box in a field. While trapped, Norman's sanity slipped, causing him to envision his mother promising to protect him, and he recalled the blackout he had at Blaire Watson's house: he sliced her throat while they engaged in sex. Romero informed Norma that Norman had sex with Blaire Watson, and Norma told him that Nick Ford kidnapped him. (The Box) Dylan and Romero went looking for Norman and were alerted to his shouting from the hot box. He was transported to hospital where he told his mother about his "dream" of killing Blaire Watson. She told him to rest and not think about it. Romero insisted on giving Norman a polygraph test. At home, Norman prepared a list of things he checked off after completing – packing up his taxidermy hobby, telling Emma about Norma's rape and Dylan's paternity, and dancing with his mother. Meanwhile, he took a gun and bullets from his mother's drawer. Norma found him wandering in the woods with the gun and she was able to talk him out of killing himself. Wanting to flee the country with her sons, she ultimately allowed the polygraph, wherein Norman was asked if he killed Blaire Watson. His mother's persona re-emerged and he answered "no". He passed the polygraph with a knowing smile to himself. (The Immutable Truth) Saison 3 After spending the summer with his mother at the motel, Norman returned to school as a senior, but ran home after hallucinating Blaire Watson. Because of this, Norma decided to homeschool him. Dylan confronted her about letting Norman sleep in her bed, and, as a result, she set some boundaries which displeased him. She also decided to make him motel manager. Although Norman took an immediate interest in the motel's new guest, Annika, he decided to finally ask Emma out. That evening, Norma caught him spying on Annika showering through an open bathroom window. She berated him and he promised not to do it again. When Annika asked for directions into town, Norman offered to show her the way and while driving she told him about her work. He told her where to take a turn. Later, as Emma left the motel to return home, Norma arrived back with Annika's car but she was nowhere to be found. (A Death in the Family) Norma became curious when Annika failed to return home, especially after Norman had lied about not being with her and Emma stating otherwise. Norman and Emma went on their date and discussed sex as an important step into adulthood. (The Arcanum Club) Norman became increasingly frustrated that his mother didn't trust him and blacked out, submerging himself in a bathtub, hoping to recall the events before Annika's disappearance. Norma saved him, then locked up the motel as Annika arrived to die in her arms from a gunshot to the abdomen. She gave Norma a USB drive before dying, telling her to use it for her and Norman. (Persuasion) Hearing the noise of the ambulance and police cars, Norman wandered down to the scene and believed he had something to do with it, but Norma reassured him he didn't cause it. Norman grew more suspicious over Annika's death and the secrecy between his mother and brother and Emma attempted to calm him by inviting him on a picnic, which she cut short when he mentioned Norma's suggestion that they shouldn't have sex. Norman later arrived at Dylan's cabin and finding Caleb with him threatened to tell his mother. (Unbreak-Able) Norman awoke in his bed the following morning to find Emma in his room. She told him he blacked out and Norma asked her to stay with him while she went out. When Dylan returned Norman told him that he had to tell Norma about Caleb. Later, Norman approached Norma as she was about to prepare dinner and asked her if she was wearing the same dress when he last saw her and said her blue and white dress was his favorite. He went up to her room and rummaged through her closet until he found the dress and caressed it. Norma called him for dinner and he hid it between the mattress of his bed. When Dylan realized Norman didn't tell Norma about Caleb, he talked to Norman who told him he's sorry. He also urged Dylan to come clean to Norma and this caused Norma to storm out of the house. As she got into the car, he screamed to her. (The Deal) In a fury, Norman started thrashing the kitchen, throwing various items at Dylan and screaming that Norma wasn't coming back. Dylan tried to calm him down and ended up punching him. Norman was put to bed and Dylan reassured him that Norma would come back. Later, Norman called out for Norma, got out of bed and went towards his mother's room. Upon entering, he saw butterflies fluttering in the window and the wall began to crack. Suddenly, he awoke in bed. As he worked on a dead bird down in the basement and admonished Juno, the bird suddenly started flapping its wings and he crushed it, before putting his head down beside it. Dylan and Emma found him in a trance-like state and were really worried. As they brought him back upstairs and he said that he wanted his mother, they decided to put him to bed in Norma's room. Dylan later awoke to hear rattling coming from the kitchen. Going to investigate he found Norman dressed in Norma's nightgown preparing food. 'Norma' told Dylan that Norman was sleeping and to go wake him up so that he could eat, which caused Dylan to be concerned. Norman was put back in bed and when Emma left, Dylan lay down beside him and fell asleep. When Norma returned, she told them that they were going to see Caleb. Upon their arrival, Caleb emerged from his van and broke down in front of his sister and started hugging her, as Norman stared with anger on his face. (Norma Louise) Norman accompanied Norma when she went to get her phone repaired. When she received a call from James Finnigan, Norman answered the phone. James later called to the house to see Norman and to find out more about him. Norman asked him what it was like to sleep with Norma and this made James believe that Norman's feelings for his mother were much deeper. Norman suddenly snapped and attempted to choke James for saying "such an ugly thing" but James managed to escape and ran out of the house. Norma found Norman in the basement and comforted him. Later that evening, Norman emerged from the basement to find Caleb there and prevented his uncle from sitting next to Norma at the dinner table by sitting next to her himself. That night, as Norma slept Norman entered her room and rubbed his hand over her thigh. (The Last Supper) ''Saison 4'' Personnalité Norman is a bright young man and appears polite around others. He is also protective of his mother and feels guilty about dissapointing her. He has lots of anger and occasionly lashes out at Norma or Dylan, but always comes to regret it due to his close and emotional bond with his mother. Problèmes Psychologiques Norman occasionly goes into a fugue state, during which time he attacks those who threaten Norma. He will then black out and not remember the event. For example, when Sam Bates beat Norma, Norman struck Sam in the head with a blender, but doesn't recall the ordeal. Norma made it look like a freak accident where a shelf fell on Sam. Another example is when Dylan Massett disrespected Norma. Norman tried to bludgeon him, but Dylan punched him. He didn't remember it and Dylan ended up telling him what happened. In the episode What's Wrong With Norman, while Norman is in bed, he sees a visual and auditory hallucination of Norma advising him to go search for Summers' belt at Deputy Shelby's house. While Norman really believes Norma told him to do so, Norma tells Norman in Trust Me that sometimes he imagines stuff that doesn't actually happen. In the episode The Man in Number 9, Norman is seen talking to himself as if in a dialogue after an argument with Bradley which is a sign of a psychotic episode. In the episode Midnight, Norman experienced a blackout between the time Miss Watson drove him to her home and he sees her undress herself inside her room and before the time he is running home from the rain. In addition, Norman had possession of Miss Watson's pearls but he doesn't remember acquiring it. All these evidence suggests that Norman is psychotic as he experiences many auditory and visual hallucinations and is unable to recall specific events beyond what is normal forgetfulness. In Norman's case, he does not remember his violent encounters almost immediately after they occur. In the episode Check-Out, Cody drives Norman to Caleb's motel so they can beat him up. Norman recalls in his mind the time Norma confessed her brother used to force her into sex as a child. Norman then has a visual hallucination of Norma getting raped by Caleb. At the end of the episode, Norman heads to Caleb's place and takes full possession of Norma's character. In his Norma-mode, Norman accuses Caleb of raping him and says, “''I was your little sister you should have protected me''.” Norman's embodiment of his mother indicates that Norman possibly has Dissociative Identity Disorder as well. Meurtres * Sam Bates (sans le savoir): Hit over the head with a blender. (dans The Truth) * Blaire Watson (sans le savoir): Cut her throat. (dans Midnight) * Jimmy Brennan (accidentellement): Pushed down a flight of stairs. (dans Plunge) * [[Norma Bates|'Norma Bates']] : * Bradley Martin (sans le savoir): il a frappé sa tête contre une pierre Gallery Norman S2 pic.jpg Normanfight.jpg 02-norma-talks-to-norman.jpg SofaD2.jpg SofaD.jpg GBNF(1).jpg I-wanna-be-happy.gif Episode 1.jpg Norman discovers his fathers body.png Norman meets bradley and her friends.png Nice Town You Picked, Norma....jpg 11-norman-confesses-to-norma.jpg 05-norman-collapses-into-ms-watsons-arms.jpg Norma-pushes-norman-in-wheelchair.jpg 15-emma-and-norman-make-a-discovery.jpg Normanbreaksin.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg 18498-1-7.jpg Norman awakens.png Arrival at bates motel.png Bradley and norman in the car.png After class.png Awkward dinner.png Norman finds the notebook.png 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 08-norma-and-norman-bates-wonder-who-is-at-the-door.jpg 17-norma-explains-her-plan-to-norman.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 20-norman-bates-on-the-kitchen-floor.jpg 21-norma-comforts-norman.jpg Norman back.png 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD3.jpg GBNF(7).jpg GBNF(4).jpg GBNF(1).jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg 07-norman-meets-clementine.jpg 12-norma-tells-norman-he-sees-things.jpg 11-norman-tells-norman-about-the-girl.jpg 06-norman-searches-for-the-belt.jpg 05-dylan-passes-norman-on-the-street.jpg 04-norman-leaves-for-shelbys.jpg 03-norma-isnt-there.jpg 01-norman-lies-in-all-day.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 07-norman-spots-dylan-as-he-walks.jpg 05-emma-gives-norman-an-awkward-kiss.jpg 04-norman-tells-emma-about-jiao.jpg 03-emma-takes-norman-to-bail-bonds.jpg 19-norma-paralyzed-by-fear.jpg 18-norma-helps-norman-to-the-car.jpg 17-norma-calls-the-police.jpg 16-norma-drags-norman-to-safety.jpg 09-shelby-holds-a-gun-to-normans-head.jpg 20-norman-yells-at-emma-in-school.jpg 18-norman-and-norma-discuss-shelby.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 14-emma-and-norman-investigate.jpg 13-emma-and-norman-study-the-manga.jpg 12-emma-comes-to-normans-house.jpg 07-bradley-visits-norman-in-the-hospital.jpg 06-norman-and-norma-in-the-hospital.jpg 04-ms-watson-tries-to-get-normans-attention.jpg 02-mr-and-mrs-bates-have-breakfast.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0122.jpg Image.jpg GBNFS2EP1_1.jpg GBNFS2EP1_2.jpg GBNFS2EP1_3.jpg GBNFS2EP1_9.jpg GBNFS2EP1_10.jpg GBNFS2EP1_11.jpg GBNFS2EP1_12.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_15.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_20.jpg GBNFS2EP1_21.jpg GBNFS2EP1_22.jpg GBNFS2EP1_24.jpg GBNFS2EP1_25.jpg GBNFS2EP1_26.jpg GBNFS2EP1_27.jpg GBNFS2EP1_28.jpg GBNFS2EP1_29.jpg GBNFS2EP1_30.jpg GBNFS2EP1_37.jpg GBNFS2EP1_38.jpg GBNFS2EP1_41.jpg GBNFS2EP1_44.jpg GBNFS2EP1_45.jpg GBNFS2EP1_47.jpg GBNFS2EP1_50.jpg GBNFS2EP1_63.jpg GBNFS2EP1_64.jpg GBNFS2EP1_65.jpg GBNFS2EP1_66.jpg GBNFS2EP1_67.jpg GBNFS2EP1_68.jpg GBNFS2EP1_70.jpg GBNFS2EP1_71.jpg GBNFS2EP1_72.jpg GBNFS2EP1_74.jpg GBNFS2EP1_75.jpg GBNFS2EP1_78.jpg GBNFS2EP1_81.jpg GBNFS2EP1_82.jpg GBNFS2EP1_83.jpg GBNFS2EP1_84.jpg GBNFS2EP1_86.jpg GBNFS2EP1_87.jpg GBNFS2EP1_106.jpg GBNFS2EP1_107.jpg GBNFS2EP1_108.jpg GBNFS2EP1_109.jpg GBNFS2EP1_111.jpg GBNFS2EP1_113.jpg GBNFS2EP1_114.jpg GBNFS2EP1_115.jpg GBNFS2EP1_118.jpg GBNFS2EP1_119.jpg GBNFS2EP1_120.jpg GBNFS2EP1_121.jpg GBNFS2EP1_122.jpg GBNFS2EP1_138.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_140.jpg GBNFS2EP1_142.jpg GBNFS2EP1_146.jpg GBNFS2EP1_147.jpg GBNFS2EP1_179.jpg GBNFS2EP1_182.jpg GBNFS2EP1_184.jpg GBNFS2EP1_185.jpg GBNFS2EP1_186.jpg GBNFS2EP1_187.jpg GBNFS2EP1_188.jpg GBNFS2EP1_189.jpg GBNFS2EP1_190.jpg GBNFS2EP1_191.jpg GBNFS2EP1_192.jpg GBNFS2EP1_193.jpg GBNFS2EP1_194.jpg GBNFS2EP1_195.jpg GBNFS2EP1_196.jpg GBNFS2EP1_197.jpg GBNFS2EP1_219.jpg GBNFS2EP1_222.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_1.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_3.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_4.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_5.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_6.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_8.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_9.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_11.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_40.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_42.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_43.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_45.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_46.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_47.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_48.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_49.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_50.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_51.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_52.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_55.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_59.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_63.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_64.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_65.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_67.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_68.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_69.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_70.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_71.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_73.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_102.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_103.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_108.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_109.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_110.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_111.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_112.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_114.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_116.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_117.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_119.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_135.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_136.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_138.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_139.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_140.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_142.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_144.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_145.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_146.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_171.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_172.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_173.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_175.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_176.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_179.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_182.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_183.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_184.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_185.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_187.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_188.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_189.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_190.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_192.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_193.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_195.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_197.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_198.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_199.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_201.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_202.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_203.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_204.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_205.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_207.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_208.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_210.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_218.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_220.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_227.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_243.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_244.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_245.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_247.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_249.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_255.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_256.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_257.jpg Caleb Still9.jpg Caleb Still7.jpg Caleb Still5.jpg Caleb Still6.jpg Checkout.jpg Checkout1.jpg Checkout3.jpg normanplunge.PNG normanplunge2.PNG normanplunge3.PNG normanplunge4.PNG codynormanplunge.PNG normancodyplunge.PNG Presumed Innocent still.jpg Presumed Innocent still.2.jpg BatesMotel206-1584.jpeg BatesMotel206-0735.jpeg BatesMotel206-0541.jpeg BatesMotel206-0036.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-1665.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1444.jpg Meltdown still.jpg Meltdown still 2.jpg Meltdown still 3.jpg Meltdown still 4.jpg BatesMotel207-0258.jpeg BatesMotel207-0251.jpeg BatesMotel207-0247.jpeg BatesMotel207-0246.jpeg BatesMotel207-0244.jpeg BatesMotel207-0243.jpeg BatesMotel207-0241.jpeg BatesMotel207-0238.jpeg BatesMotel207-0234.jpeg BatesMotel207-0223.jpeg BatesMotel207-0222.jpeg BatesMotel207-0219.jpeg BatesMotel207-0217.jpeg BatesMotel207-0216.jpeg BatesMotel207-0205.jpeg BatesMotel207-0051.jpeg Meltdown still 4.jpg The box 1.jpg The box 2.jpg Images2345.jpg BatesMotel208-0125.jpeg BatesMotel208-0107.jpeg BatesMotel208-0087.jpeg BatesMotel208-0084.jpeg BatesMotel208-0072.jpeg BatesMotel208-0054.jpeg BatesMotel208-0053.jpeg BatesMotel208-0038.jpeg BatesMotel203-1398.jpg Bates-motel 1.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 1.png Batesmotel s02e10 2.png Batesmotel s02e10 4.png Batesmotel s02e10 5.png Batesmotel s02e10 10.png Batesmotel s02e10 11.png Batesmotel s02e10 12.png Batesmotel s02e10 13.png Norman s3 pic.jpg Norman s3 pic, II .jpg Norman s3 pic, III .jpg En:Norman Bates Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Personnages Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Criminels